


Contact

by seriouskitten



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Physical Contact, headcanons, idk how to use tags here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouskitten/pseuds/seriouskitten
Summary: Wow, I've haven't posted anything I've written in like 9 years! I'm not sure how this sounds haha...
This is based on a little headcanons posts by rfaimagining on Tumblr! Here: http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/153881707829/rfa-v-and-saeran-with-a-touchy-mc-thank





	

It starts early on, when you unthinkingly slide your hand into Saeran’s as you’re walking together and he immediately pulls away. There’s a short, awkward silence where you make eye contact before you flush and apologize. He continues to look vaguely surprised and confused, but doesn’t say anything about it.

It happens again when you’re watching a show together. Feeling more comfortable together since you’ve started dating, you lean against him. He flinches but relaxes. You ask if he’s alright and he grumbles that he’s fine. You think you catch a blush on his cheeks.

Eventually you figure out that Saeran is simply not used to kind touches, just like he isn’t much used to trusting people. With both issues, you find that he needs to ease into it. It’s not long until you’re comfortable initiating contact with him more often.

You hug him and he no longer seems surprised that you would want to. He is, however, stubborn about sharing his feelings about it. He mutters things and blushes when you nudge your head under his arm so he’ll put it around you, but when you ask if he doesn’t like it, he looks away and evades the question. You take his hand and kiss his knuckles one time and he’s so taken aback that he just stares at you, face pink, and eventually stutters out a “Thanks…”

The first time you kiss him is a late night when he can’t seem to sleep. He lets you hold his hand; he just looks at you when you brush your fingertips along his cheek. You hold your position and he rests his head in your palm, closing his eyes. Taking a chance, you lean in and simply brush your lips with his. He doesn’t jump, even though he can’t see you. He trusts you.

You lay together in silence for a while, and as you’re both drifting off, he whispers something.

“Thanks.”


End file.
